The Two Witch Sisters
by HarryPotterGirlForever
Summary: What if Lily wasn't the only witch in her family? What if Petunia possessed magic as well? Would her life be in any way the same? Snippets of different times at first, will become regular in later chapters. Rated T just in case. LE/JP PE/?
1. The Sorting Ceremony

"It's obvious!" cried the boy with shaggy, dirty black hair and frayed clothes. "You're a witch!" Here he pointed at the girl in front of him, who was about 10 years old. "No normal person can do that!" the girl looked slightly hurt at this, and the boy softened. "But, what I mean is, it's a good thing to be different. You're different, but in a good way. You can do magic, that's amazing!" now the girl was grinning, undisguised delight lighting up her eyes. "Really?" she asked, disbelieving.

The boy nodded and held out his hand to her. "I'm Severus Snape. And you are…?" he asked, his hand hovering in front of her. The girl looked anguished, and glanced at first the boy, then his offered hand, then back at her sister, lurking behind a bush a little way away. Finally, she made up her mind. The girl shook the Severus' hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Petunia Evans."

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Petunia shrieked, enraged. "I finally find one thing that my parents admire me for and then _you_ have it too! Why did you have to be a Witch too, Lily?" she asked, ending with a deep, exaggerated sigh. Lily looked sad and placed the Hogwarts letter she had just received on the table in front of her.

"I'm sorry Tuney!" she cried, "If you want, I won't go. I'll say I'm not a witch, I'll-," Petunia abruptly held up a hand.

"I can't let you do that. I've been at Hogwarts for a year already, and it's so great! I can't let you miss out on that." Lily smiled at her sister. When they argued, Lily forgot how kind and thoughtful Petunia really was.

"Ok Tuney. I will go. It sounds amazing, tell me again about the Sorting Ceremony! Please!" Petunia sighed and grinned at her sister. She remembered how excited she had been when she first got her letter.

"Ok. Oh, it's so beautiful! The tables are all laid out, and the ceiling is enchanted, and-,"

Lily gasped and interrupted her sister. "It's enchanted!? In what way? What does it do? What does it look like?" Petunia looked at Lily and smiled. She was going to learn so much, and Petunia was going to be there every step of the way, guiding her like a good sister would…

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed at Lily. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO PERFECT!?" she asked, her wand raised threateningly at her Lily, who was glancing round nervously at the rest of the hall.

Lily had just been sorted, into a house called _Gryffindor_, and Petunia had stood up from her table, which was Hufflepuff, and started yelling at her! Lily couldn't understand why. True, Petunia had always told Lily that Hufflepuff was the best house and they were great at everything, but surely it wasn't _that_ bad that lily didn't get into it? Or was there something wrong with Gryffindor?

Lily had tears in her eyes as she spun round to face her sister. "What, Tuney? In what way am I _perfect_?" she asked quietly, and for a moment was unsure whether Petunia had even heard her or not. Petunia narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"First, we find out I'm a witch," she begins, her voice still much louder than it should have been. The whole room was silent, everybody listening to the argument with interest. "And my parents are so proud. But then _you_ come along and be a witch too! And now, I'm in Hufflepuff, and then _you_ come along and get sorted into GRYFFINDOR! Why do you have to beat me at EVERYTHING!?" Lily gasped, and so did the rest of the hall.

"In what way is Gryffindor better than Hufflepuff?" Lily asked her eyes stinging. Petunia scoffed.

"It's better in _every _way! You're just so… Argh! Just leave me alone, ok?" Lily obediently turned back to the Gryffindor table and made her way over, squeezing in next to two other boys who had just been sorted. One had messy black hair and hazel eyes, the other had quite long brown black hair and grey eyes. The two shuffled over to let Lily get in and the boy the other side – this one with light brown hair – patted her on the back sympathetically. Lily looked round at him and attempted a smile. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm-," before she could tell him her name, the boy with hazel eyes interrupted.

"You're Lily. Lily Evans. We heard…" the boy smirked at his friend, who grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and tried not to appear hurt by this remark. She turned back to the other boy.

"Yes, well I'm Lily. Nice to meet you." She said quietly. She shook his hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said warmly, smiling at her. "Ignore my two friends there. They've had a bit too much pumpkin juice…" he joked. "This is James Potter," James nodded at Lily. "And that is Sirius Black." Remus added, gesturing to Sirius, who winked cheekily at Lily. Lily blushed.

"Hi," Lily said uncertainly, and James grabbed her hand and shook it before she had a chance to offer it.

"Well hello Lily dear, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you." he said, and released her hand. A moment later, Sirius grabbed her hand back and shook it as well.

"Yes indeed, my friend here is absolutely right. It's absolutely spiffing." He said in a mock posh accent.

"Anyway," Remus said again. "They are my friends. And our other friend, Peter, is about to be sorted…" here he trailed off and turned to look up at the front, where students were still being sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the hat, and Peter ran happily over to James, Remus and Sirius.

"I'm in Gryffindor with you guys!" he said happily, sitting down on the other side of Remus.

James nodded. "I heard." He replied, smirking at Sirius again.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore rose from his seat and gave his welcome speech, ending with the words, "Tuck in!" Lily gasped as the great, long empty tables suddenly filled up with food; a huge banquet of every food imaginable.

Lily tuned out of the boys' conversation, too interested in eating everything in front of her. Eventually, she decided she'd had enough and leant back in her chair, James turned to her.

"So I guess you and your sister aren't that close, huh?" he asked, taking a swig of the drink in front of him. Lily peered into the goblet, trying to identify this mysterious liquid. James followed her gaze.

"It's pumpkin juice," he stated, by way of an explanation. Lily nodded, not sure whether to try a sip from her goblet or not. She suddenly remembered she had been asked a question.

"Right. Well, I _thought_ we were close, but… Well, she just has a bad temper. That's all. We're great friends really," she said, not really believing it. James nodded, clearly not buying it either.

"Right. Well, if you ever want someone to jinx her," he began, trailing off. Lily raised an eyebrow at him. He winked. "If you ever want someone to cast an unpleasant spell on her, I'm your guy," he clarified. Lily smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said, cheerful again. She had made her first friend.

* * *

_A/N: Well, a new story. Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Claire DuPont

_Thanks for all the follows of Chapter One. Feedback and reviews are appreciated._

* * *

After the feast, Lily bid goodbye to her new friends – or at least, acquaintances – and made her way out into the corridor. However, she soon doubled back to them when she realised that she had absolutely no idea where she was meant to be going now.

"Excuse me," she muttered embarrassedly to James, blushing furiously. "I don't really know where I'm supposed to be going."

James nodded knowingly. "Say no more!" he commanded, before starting towards the door and gesturing for her to follow. "Come with me, I shall show you the way!" he then skipped off happily. Lily rolled her eyes at his clear showing off, trailing reluctantly behind him.

They soon reached the Gryffindor tower, which Lily was surprised to find was hidden behind a portrait of a chubby lady standing in a field. However, they were now faced with a new problem: The password. "How do we get in?" she asked, confused.

Shrugging, James waved at the fat lady to get her attention. "Excuse me?" he asked. The woman in the frame turned and scowled at James, making Lily jump in surprise.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily cried. James turned and cocked an eyebrow at her. "The painting moved!" She waved her hand at the fat lady, who nodded and folded her arms, still glaring at them both.

"Well of course I move. Have you never seen a moving portrait before?" she asked irritably. Lily shook her head and the fat lady sighed. "I see," she said. "Well, not to worry. I'm sure a prefect will be along with the passwords soon."

James groaned. "That could take _ages_," he sighed. "You wait here. I'm going to go and find the rest of the Marauders."

Now it was Lily's turn to cock an eyebrow. "_Marauders_?" she asked. James nodded and shrugged.

"It's what we decided to call ourselves. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are the Marauders of Hogwarts!" he announced proudly. Lily nodded slowly.

"Right," she said. "So, what do you 'Marauders' do, exactly?"

James opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the rest of the so-called _Marauders_ arriving by the portrait. Sirius stepped forward. "Elephant Dung," he told the Fat Lady, who dutifully swung open.

"Hello again, Lily," Remus said politely. Lily nodded in reply. "I hope James hasn't been annoying you. Merlin knows he does it all too well," he continued, chuckling.

Lily shook her head earnestly. "Oh no, he's been fine. We've just been talking about how you've made a little club called the Marders, it sounds very interesting."

James sighed. "Firstly, it's _Marauders_, not 'Marders'. And secondly, I didn't even tell you what we do yet!"

Lily shrugged. "Fine. What do you do?"

James grinned. So did Sirius and Peter. Remus just rolled his eyes. "We pull amazing pranks and break the rules! Cool, right?"

"Please tell me you are joking," Lily said, her eyes wide. James and Sirius shook their heads. "That is the most ridiculous, juvenile thing I have _ever_-"

Sirius stepped forward and held up a hand, effectively silencing the redhead. "Hey! That is our livelihood you are dissing!"

"You're eleven years old."

"So?"

Lily held up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Have you stupid little club. I'm going to unpack. Bye," and with that, she turned and walked through the portrait door without looking back.

The boys stood there, motionless. "Do you think she's angry? She seemed angry?" James asked after a long moment of silence.

Remus frowned. "Why would she be mad?"

Shrugging, James ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "Girls can be strange like that. Anyway, shall we head up to our dorm?"

X

* * *

X

When Lily reached her room, she found four empty beds. Would she have to share with other people? It hadn't occurred to her before that she would be living in a dorm… But then again, they would never be able to fit all of the students in the school if everybody had a single room. It was only logical that they would share. Lily hoped she had decent roommates.

Soon, Lily was lost in unpacking and she didn't even notice three girls enter the room until she had finished. Looking up, she saw them all talking on the bed next to hers. "Hi," she said shyly, standing up and walking uncertainly over.

Did all of these girls already know each other? It would be just her luck to be the odd one out.

They all stopped their conversation and looked up at Lily as soon as she spoke. The closest, a girl with blue eyes and short blonde hair, spoke up first. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. "I was going to introduce myself to you earlier, but you looked so engrossed in your packing, I thought it was best to just leave you to it," she smiled warmly at Lily. "I'm Ally Thompson, half-blood."

"Mary McDonald, muggle born."

"Diana, pureblood."

"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you all."

Diana smiled. She had pale, almost glowing skin, hazel eyes and long curly brown hair. Mary was blonde, her hair long and straight, her eyes deep brown.

"So is this all of us?" Diana asked casually, looking round the room. They were currently all sitting on Ally's bed. Diana's was next to it, with Mary's bed the other side of Lily's. But there was a fifth bed on the other side of Diana's.

Lily pointed at the empty one. "Who sleeps there?" she asked. The others shrugged.

"I guess she hasn't come up yet. We can meet her later," Mary said lightly. "So where are you girls from?"

X

* * *

X

They talked for a while more, all the while waiting for their elusive fifth roommate to show up. When it got to almost 10pm with no sign of her, though, they decided to call it a night and just meet her in the morning.

Lily fell asleep quickly, the exhausting events of the day finally taking their toll on the young witch.

_The view was grand. The city of London was spread out below her. It was like a scene from a postcard. It took Lily's breath away. The sun was setting, bathing the sky in orange and gold. Someone was speaking, next to her. Lily tried to turn her head to see, but her neck refused to move. Then everything went fuzzy._

"Lily, wake up!" someone was shaking her. Lily's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around groggily. Mary was standing next to the bed. Diana had been the one shaking her. "The other girl has already gone down to breakfast, we think," she said. "Do you want to come down with us?"

Lily yawned. She wasn't a morning person. "You guys go down," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'll come down in a minute."

The other girls nodded and left a few moments later. Lily let her head fall back down on her pillow and closed her eyes again.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up again and seeing that the first class of the day started in ten minutes. She shot up from bed and flew around the room, trying to find where she had left her school robes. Then, once she was dressed, Lily raced out into the common room, at the same time trying to run a hairbrush through her mess of hair.

There were a few older students there, just leaving. Lily waiting impatiently behind a group of sixth-years who were slowly filtering through the portrait hole, nervously pacing back and forth. Someone suddenly appeared in front of her and she bumped into them, dropped her bag in surprise.

"Oh sorry, I- Lily! Hey!" Lily had bent down to pick up her bag but, upon hearing his voice, she looked up. It was James.

She forced a smile. "Hi, James. Sorry, I can't talk right now, in a bit of a rush-"

"Do you need a hand?"

Lily paused. "With what?" she asked, as defiantly as she could.

James chuckled. "Well, do you even know the way to the Charms classroom?"

Biting her lip, Lily shook her head sheepishly. "No, not really…" she sighed. "How hard can it be to find it, though?"

Still laughing, James took Lily's hand in his. "This is a big castle. I'll show you the way," he winked.

Lily pulled her hand away from his. "Fine," she said. "But no physical contact," she crosses her arms over her chest defensively. "Let's go."

X

* * *

X

Lily had never had so much fun in her life. She had mastered _Wingardium Leviosa_ immediately and completely surpassed everyone else in the class. Her friends had stared at her admiringly. The 'Marauders' had stared at her in surprise. She felt so proud.

The man who had given her wand in Diagon Alley – Ollivander – had said something about it being a charming wand, but she had thought he just meant it was nice. Clearly he meant it would aid her in Charms.

Despite the help of her wand, Lily could feel a real connection for the subject. It seemed to stir something deep within her. Now, sitting in Transfiguration, she couldn't feel the same connection. What McGonagall was saying made no sense. She tried to focus on the board, but her vision misted over and she just couldn't _concentrate_.

To her frustration, James Potter seemed to be as good at Transfiguration as she was at Charms.

After her fourth unsuccessful attempt at transfiguring a match into a needle, she groaned in annoyance and glanced over at James to see how he was doing. He caught her looking and smirked, gesturing at his match, which had turned silver and was vaguely pointed. It didn't seem like much of a change, but, so far, nobody else had even done _that_. Lily glared at him and turned back to her match.

"Are you having some trouble with your match, miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall had arrived next to Lily's desk and looked down at her with mild concern. Lily nodded feebly and showed McGonagall her match. "I see," she said kindly. "Well, not to worry. I get plenty of students who take a few lessons to master the spell. Just keep trying," she reassured Lily, before walking away to inspect another student.

Lily picked her want back up and tried once more. The match seemed to shiver a bit and turned slightly silver, but showed no other change. She cursed and put her wand down again, leaning back in her chair, defeated.

"Don't worry Lily, you'll get there," Mary, who was sitting next to Lily, placed a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. The redhead smiled weakly back and looked over at Mary's match, which had turned ovular and lost the red tip.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

Mary shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you just have to believe you can do it. Part of it is psychological, I think. It's like the placebo effect; if you don't think you can do it, you won't. It's predetermined. You need to be in the right mind-set before you even begin for it to actually do anything."

Lily looked at her friend in wonder. "Wow. You sound like you read that right out of the book!" she was amazed at how deep that advice was.

Mary smiled sheepishly. "I did," she said, pointing at the page her textbook was open on. Sure enough, there was a paragraph at the top saying exactly what Mary had just told Lily.

Grumbling something under her breath that sounded a lot like, _stupid Transfiguration textbook, knows everything_, Lily took a deep breath and tried again. She uttered a squeal of delight when the match went a bit more silvery. "I did it!" she cried happily.

"Well, you made it go a bit more silver. I wouldn't calling that doing it, but it's progress, at least," Mary said, grinning at the glare Lily shot her way.

After lessons, Lily, Mary, Diana and Ally went to the Great Hall for lunch. They stuffed themselves on beef casserole and shepherd's pie and mashed potatoes and carrots and, when they thought they couldn't eat any more, the puddings appeared; rice pudding, apple pie, chocolate éclairs, ice cream, jam doughnuts…

"_Merlin_, I'm so full," Diana breathed after polishing off her third doughnut.

Ally nodded. "If I eat like this every day, I'll be fat by Halloween!"

They were all chatting about their favourite classes so far when a girl sat down noisily a few seats down from them. She scraped the chair back loudly on the floor then sat down, complaining loudly about how there was 'not enough healthy food'.

Stopping their conversation immediately, the girls all turned and looked at the girl. She was stunning, with her long, thick blonde hair was swept back into a messy yet elegant ponytail. Her large green eyes were observing the selection of food on the tables, her nose wrinkled in obvious distaste.

Lily took an instant disliking to her. She seemed exactly like the kind of bitchy drama queens she had had to deal with at her muggle school. The girl noticed Lily's gaze and narrowed her eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked icily. Lily immediately shook her head quickly and redirected her gaze back to Ally.

"It would be just our luck if she's our other roommate," Diana muttered. Lily bit her lip. She really hoped this girl wasn't the elusive fifth roommate she had been so intent on meeting.

Still, she remembered her manners and turned back to the girl. "I'm Lily," she said, doing her best smile. "What's your name?"

The girl frowns at her. "What's it to _you_?" she asks.

"Just being friendly," Lily said, biting her lip. She regretted this already.

She didn't speak for so long Lily was about to turn away. "Eve."

Lily turned back to her and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

"My name," the girl said. "You asked for my name. It's Claire DuPont. I'm half-French and half-Veela. If you were wondering." Claire had a matter-of-fact way of speaking that took Lily by surprise.

She muttered a "hi," under her breath then turned to Diana.

"What, that's it?" Claire asked suddenly, a moment later. Looking over at her, Lily frowned. "Ask for my name then go back to ignoring me?"

Lily blushed. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't realise you wanted to talk," she looked down at her plate awkwardly.

Claire smirked as two girls, as beautiful as her, arrived and sat down either side. "Of course I don't want to talk," she sneered. "Just make sure you don't get on the wrong side of me again."

Ally stared open mouthed at Claire. "Wow," she muttered.

The other girls nodded in agreement. Diana shot her a filthy look. "What a horrible girl," she said.

"I may be a horrible person," came a voice from behind them. They all turned their heads slowly to look. Time seemed to have slowed down. Behind them was standing Claire DuPont, her hands on her hips, glaring at them all. "But I'm a horrible person who shares your dorm. So you might want to watch what you say," she spat, before turning and striding out of the room, the other girls getting up and rushing after her.

"What luck," Lily grumbled.


End file.
